


Добро пожаловать в ад

by WTF Robert Pattinson 2021 (kitchen_rob)



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Deathfic, Dubious Consentacles, Gothic, M/M, Mysticism, Religion, Surrealism, Tentacle Sex, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_rob/pseuds/WTF%20Robert%20Pattinson%202021
Summary: «Ты так боялся умирать, мой милый Престон. Но есть вещи намного хуже смерти».
Relationships: Satan / Rev. Preston Teagardin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Добро пожаловать в ад

Он оставлял черные следы на полу.

— Привет, Престон.

У него был ослепительно-белый костюм и босые ноги.

— Тебе стоит начать курить, Престон. Сойдет за запах ладана.

У него были воспаленные красные глаза и темная сетка выступающих вен на выбритых висках.

— Я приготовил целый парк кровавых аттракционов, Престон. Он будет ждать тебя вечно.

Из расстегнутого ворота его рубашки вверх по шее тянулись линии татуировок, тонких, как ветви деревьев.

— Хорошенькая церквушка, Престон. Мне нравится.

У него не было бровей и ресниц, а бледные губы были выпачканы красным.

— Выйди ко мне, Престон. Или хочешь, чтобы я нашел тебя? Раз, два, три, четыре пять, я иду искать.

Он шел сквозь церковь, и язычки свечей не дрожали, когда он проходил мимо.

— Ты не можешь здесь находиться, — пробормотал Престон. Простой железный крест дрожал в его влажной ладони, когда он остановился перед кафедрой. — Тебя не существует.

— Определись, я не могу находиться быть, или меня не существует? — незванный гость каркающе рассмеялся. — Престон, Престон, Престон, тебе давно стоило решить, веришь ты или нет.

— Это святая земля, — проговорил Престон немеющими губами и выставил перед собой крест, как оружие.

Конечно, он верил. Он же священник.

— Неплохо, — одобрил гость. — Хотя, между нами говоря, нет здесь никакой святой земли.

Он подошел ближе, брезгливо отобрал у Престона крест и отбросил в сторону.

— Знаешь, кто я?

Престон знал. Это знание родилось в его голове, стоило только увидеть босого гостя в белом костюме.

— Ты — Люцифер, — пробормотал Престон.

Имя жгло губы.

— Верно, — Люцифер ухмыльнулся и резко подался вперед; его горячее дыхание обожгло Престону щеку. — А знаешь, почему я здесь?

— Потому что я грешник? — спросил Престон неловко.

— Ну, и поэтому тоже, — согласился Люцифер.

Его шершавая ладонь легла Престону на затылок, вынуждая опустить голову, и тогда Престон увидел.

Красное пропитало белую кружевную рубашку там, куда в тело впились пули, и грудная клетка не поднималась от дыхания.

Престон потрогал кровавое пятно на груди, уровне сердца.

— Я здесь, потому что ты мертв, мой милый Престон, — промурлыкал Люцифер, отпустил его и отступил на шаг, картинно раскинув руки. — Я даже пришел лично, потому что грешный священник, умерший насильственной смертью прямо в церкви, — это практически мифологично. Не то чтобы я не предполагал, что так будет…

Люцифер поднял голову, картинно обводя взглядом церковь, и Престон рванул прочь, к боковой двери, ведущей во внутренние помещения церкви.

Он не хотел в Ад.

Он пробежал не больше пары шагов и врезался в Люцифера: тот был тверд, как скала, и жарок, как адское пламя.

— Ты такой нечестивый, — посмаковал Люцифер, улыбаясь жутковатой улыбкой. — Так и хочется сделать с тобой что-нибудь мерзкое.

Его поцелуй обжигал огнем, от его языка во рту оставался привкус крови и пепла. Люцифер погладил Престона по груди, а потом его палец вонзился в отверстие от той пули, что прошла сквозь сердце. Вслед за болью пришло наслаждение, растеклось по венам жидким огнем, и в штанах вдруг стало тесно. Раньше его никогда не заводила боль, но раньше его никогда не целовал повелитель Ада.

А еще он не был мертв.

Люцифер втолкнул второй палец, потом третий, и у Престона подкосились колени. Боль вспыхивала в груди и расцветала пожаром внизу живота. Люцифер трахал его пальцами в рану на груди, и Престон давился стонами и кровью и мечтал только о том, чтобы это не заканчивалось.

— На колени, — приказал Люцифер, разрывая поцелуй. Между его окровавленных губ блестели острые зубы.

Престон послушно опустился на колени. Белоснежные брюки упали к ногам Люцифера. Внизу его живота двигалось, свиваясь жгутами, что-то черное, гладкое, жуткое в своей нечеловечности.

— Ты так боялся умирать, мой милый Престон, — скучающе заметил Люцифер. — Но есть вещи намного хуже смерти.

Черные гладкие щупальца рванули к Престону, обвили его горло удавкой, настойчиво влезли в рот, разрывая губы, ткнулись в отверстие от пули на груди, а потом и в другие. Щупальца проникали под одежду, ползали по коже, напоминая холодных лоснящихся змей. Одно проскользнуло в брюки, юркнуло между ягодиц, а потом ворвалось внутрь выворачивающей наизнанку болью. Престон почувствовал, как по щекам текут слезы, дернулся, и щупальца вгрызлись в плоть с новой силой.

Больше не было удовольствия, от которого подкашивались ноги, была только вспарывающая внутренности бескрайняя боль и ослепляющий ужас посмертия. Слова молитв рассыпались в голове осколками стекла: он не помнил ни строчки, хотя раньше, до смерти, знал молитвенник наизусть.

— Никто тебе не поможет, — усмехнулся Люцифер. — Ты недостоин Рая, и теперь ты мой. Ну или кого-нибудь рангом пониже, когда мне ты надоешь.

Он потрепал Престона по волосам, и все вдруг закончилось: щупальца исчезли, оставив после себя призрак боли. Престон повалился на бок, хватая ртом воздух. Слезы щипали глаза.

Люцифер смотрел на него с откровенным наслаждением на лице, белые брюки снова были на нем.

— Думаешь, это “вечные мучения”? — поинтересовался Люцифер. — Это была только прелюдия, мой милый Престон.

Он толкнул Престона в плечо босой ногой, переворачивая на спину. Доски пола разверзлись, адский огонь хлестнул наружу, обжигая, охватывая, связывая. Люцифер улыбнулся:

— Добро пожаловать в Ад.


End file.
